


Sand and Foam

by cavale



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, Healing, Medical Procedures
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: 本篇收錄於2017年黑帆合本《The Absent Thereof》。標題來自於黎巴嫩詩人哲學家紀伯倫同名著作《沙與泡沫》。根據《金銀島》裡描述Billy的外貌所衍生，時間軸安插在第三季第一集，情節有刪改。





	Sand and Foam

　　身為船員共同推舉上任的新舵手，Silver留守甲板上，指揮其餘船員工作。

　　他整副身軀倚著船舷，分攤義肢承受的重量，長時間站立使Silver的腿筋有一陣沒一陣地抽痛，明知道褲管的下半截空無一物，卻仍感受到左小腿傳來的刺疼，像成束的針尖深深扎入皮肉，再左右扭擰的狠勁。

 

　　為避開守衛瞭望的視線，海象號以矗立的礁岩作為天然屏障，下錨在距離港口不遠的暗影處，再派出長船，由Flint船長跟Billy各率一票好手登岸。不出一個小時，無須前鋒隊回傳消息，處於下風位置的海象號迎來帶有焚燒焦味的陸風，使Silver早一步嗅著勝利的氣息。

 

　　他高舉著望遠鏡監看卡羅萊納的海岸線，眺望岸上的點點燭光倏忽綿延成火海，全身燒著的士兵宛若無頭蒼蠅亂竄，絕望地跳入港口，直墜海水，而兇猛的火舌接連舔上木造樓房，易燃的建材全遭烈焰吞噬，紅光沖天，映得整片夜空亮如白晝。

　　火勢的規模之大，讓相隔一段距離的船上亦可聽得那劈啪作響，船員們紛紛放下手裡的活，圍攏過來看那脆弱的文明一夕崩塌，伏擊殖民地的行動再下一城。

 

　　直到漆黑海面上出現三次明滅的信號，Silver才回過神來，要大夥兒準備讓長船靠上。

  
  


　　Flint是最後一個登船的突襲隊員，他渾身透出濃郁的血氣，一邊解開遮去面容的罩布，一邊高聲吆喝，要甲板上的人收起主錨與船尾錨索，再命令靠在繫索栓上待命的船員全動起來，即刻解纜上桅，盡快揚帆離岸。

　　今晚月圓，銀白的月暈漂盪在海面上，反而使主桅手不易看清水底的暗礁，儘管負責掌舵的De Groot仰賴鉛錘線測量水深，最終還是得憑藉Flint的豐富經驗，調度得宜，才將海象號平緩地駛出淺海，遠離岸上火光可能引來的威脅。

 

　　等到情勢落定，Silver開始囑咐手下清點戰利品。自從Dufresne不在後，清冊闕漏不少，帳面上的數字淪為一筆糊塗帳，他乾脆自己重新記錄補給的數量，卻發現近來的攻擊行動幾無進帳，火藥、淡水、食糧牲口等越來越匱乏，Howell船醫也曾在幫他傷口換藥時提起這點，窘迫地表示敷料恐怕得久久更換一次。

　　所幸此次收穫甚豐，讓Silver暫且無須發愁，正當他指揮船員將貨物搬到底艙，Flint踱了過來，俯在他耳邊壓低了音量，要他將Dobbs從前鋒隊的成員名單撤掉，遞補其他新血。

 

　　「他怯戰了。」Flint口氣不善地說。

順著船長目光的方向，Silver拽著吊繩轉了個身，找著他所說的手下，熒熒微光之中，Silver不費勁即可見Dobbs顫動不止的肩頭。

 

　　「他只是腳步不穩，我不認為這跟他膽識有關。」

　　甫從前斜帆杠爬下來的Billy適時插話，替弟兄緩頰，反換來Flint警告意味濃厚的一瞥。而若非Billy先行出聲，他身上參與行動的束裝早與黑夜融為一體，埋頭清點的Silver根本不會意識到身後有人。

 

　　「把Dobbs換掉。」Flint直勾勾望著Silver，以不容置疑的語調下達命令。

 

　　自西南方襲來的長浪一波波拍在船身上，填補了他們三人之間的沉默，長年海上生活的水手都知曉這是颶風來臨前的徵兆，Silver略微抬眼，看那頂上的船帆因著夜風鼓脹，使得海象號運行的速度跟著加快起來。

 

　　Silver喟嘆了一口氣，想說如果舉著三叉戟的波賽頓要現身，那就是現在了。他不知道自己能不能躲過將至的風暴，可至少能做到舵手份內的事，避免甲板上的爭執不休，於是他居中協調道：「我會指派Dobbs去管理帳冊。」

 

　　得到預想中的答案，Flint不作聲地轉身，逕自往船長艙走去。

　　待對方走遠，被那暴戾態度扎得生疼的Silver才開口，說出自己的判斷，「他的狀況越來越糟了。」

 

　　Billy持續望著Flint的背影，眉頭蹙成一團難解的結，等到那男人踏進房內，木門隨之砰地一聲闔上才收回視線，說道：「不要緊的。」

 

　　全然沒有被Billy的安慰說服，Silver淡淡一哂，反問：「你確定？在岸上發生了什麼事？」

 

　　「我們才剛迎戰了殖民地正規軍，多少可以理解他的壞心情。」Billy如是道，話中卻帶有不甚肯定的猶疑。

 

　　似乎是同時想起查爾斯鎮的慘劇，兩人的對話再次打住，沉寂間唯有海風獵獵，颳得木桶互相敲擊，其中滿載的萊姆酒液面晃盪，從桶緣濺了出來，潑灑滿地的酒香，和潮水沫子混在一起。

　　約莫過了半晌，Billy忽地想起什麼般，張口邀約道：「等會清點完，你能去廚房一趟嗎？」

  
  


　　調離廚房後，Silver鮮少下到底艙，遑論缺了截腿之後，打菜的事另有旁人代勞。不知是誰曾打趣說總算不讓他染指伙食了，除了烤乳豬勉強可以入口，其他菜餚都讓弟兄們鬧肚子。他承認這些玩笑話是事實，並不介懷，也無損他的自尊心，畢竟跟在Randall身邊，Silver從頭到尾學會的只有削樹薯，以及食材隨喜的大鍋雜燴煮，熟透就好，滋味其次。

 

　　咬緊牙關，Silver強捺下肢的痠麻，扶著牆走下窄仄的梯間，木腿每度敲擊在階級上發出的叩響，都像是昭示著他的到來。他想著早先Billy悄聲無息的出現，對照自己笨拙的移動，大概再也沒辦法參與突襲了。

　　出乎Silver意料，Randall豢養來捉老鼠用的黃貓，一見來者是久違的他，便親暱地湊了過來，靠著他完好的右腿前後磨蹭，非要Silver彎身撓了撓牠的下巴，叫了聲小兄弟，才心滿意足地走遠，窩回角落打盹去。

 

　　「那貓是母的。」Billy頭也不抬地糾正道。

 

　　「這我倒不知道。牠之前對我從沒有好臉色過，Randall還叫牠晚上來找我磨利爪子，真是邪惡的小傢伙。」

　　Silver不以為意地聳聳肩，看Billy正在灶前忙著，盛了半鍋清水，掛在火上候著水滾，身上仍是那套未換下的黑衣，便替自己找了個位置歇腳，坐在滿佈油垢的餐桌邊，指尖輪流扣在桌案上，等著對方開口。

 

　　Billy沒有應聲，僅是專注地盯著爐火。

　　Silver留意到桌上另有只鐵鍋，裡面用萊姆酒浸泡著泛黃的片狀物，他試圖釐清現況，越過蹲踞在前方的Billy肩頭，看男人從兜裡摸出相同的東西，待水開了後全數扔了進去。

　　他推估鍋中物八成是某種藥材偏方，禁不住想問個明白，可話到嘴邊卻成了別種樣貌，「沒想到你當過伙夫，留了這麼一手。」

 

　　「我問過了，Howell說喝這個有助於你減輕疼痛。」

　　刻意忽略Silver的調笑，Billy看水滾的程度差不多，直接用酒杯勺了鍋中沸湯，小心翼翼扣住杯把，淺淺對著杯緣吐氣，吹涼了泰半，確認杯壁不再滾燙，這才背過身遞給Silver。

 

　　「這個？」Silver伸手接過溫熱的酒杯，舉至鼻端前嗅了嗅，聞不出個所以然。

　　「白柳樹皮煮成的茶。」

　　Silver眨眨眼，凝視著手中黃褐茶水一陣，復又對上半跪在跟前的Billy，不解地問：「你上哪找的？」

 

　　草草拋下一句還不快喝，Billy別開了視線，匆促站起身來，險些碰著低矮的天花板，換來Silver聲量不小的低笑，Billy窘迫地回瞪他一眼，走至快將解體的矮櫃，拉開抽屜翻找，取出一個裝菸草用的小麻布袋，將桌上萊姆酒泡著的樹皮倒進空袋中，下方以乾淨的陶碗承接濾液，除去過多的殘渣。

 

　　「那又是什麼？」Silver問。

　　茶水喝起來微苦偏澀，好不到哪去，Silver微擰眉頭，只覺舌根發麻，但為了不要辜負Billy的善意，他把怪表情全藏在杯後，盡可能一口氣灌下所有。

 

　　「外敷的藥膏。感覺有好一些嗎？」Billy關切道，順手往碗裡倒入乳白的油膏，悉心和勻。

 

　　「我想應該沒有那麼快發揮效用。」Silver扯扯嘴角，放下手中的杯子，空出雙手拉起無力的左腳，擱在板凳上，再解開沉甸甸義肢的扣環。

 

　　脫去束縛的瞬間，那假腿重重砸在地上，驚著了淺眠的黃貓，抗議似地喵叫了聲。

　　牽動傷口的刺痛攫獲了他，宛如雷殛貫穿整條背脊，Silver痛苦地歪向桌面，難以自抑地哆嗦起來，大口粗喘著氣，見到接口處的皮套上滿是膿血，Billy趕緊端來一盆清水跟打溼的布巾，採高跪姿踞在Silver跟前，伸手穿過他的脇下，穩住失去重心的身軀。

　　Silver半挨在Billy的肩窩，逐漸緩過氣息，當他意識到自己的指尖緊緊嵌入Billy的後頸，馬上鬆了開來，卻早已掐紅了男人的肩頸。

　　Billy不發一語地努著嘴角，放輕動作，撈起褲管掩去的傷肢，底下的截肢端早已紅腫不堪，遭義肢磨破的表皮滲出膿水，混濁惡臭。

 

　　伸手一抹額際，Silver發現自己滿掌汗涔涔，不禁苦笑：「你看我這條廢腿。」

 

　　「我去叫Howell過來。」Billy沉著臉，肅穆地說。

　　「別，清理一下就可以了。」Silver按住欲起身的Billy，頻頻搖頭。

 

　　Billy拗不過他，只好聽命，摺起濕手巾拭去微黃的滲出液，每擦過一處便朝內摺去，只用乾淨的布面清理，一聽得Silver口裡迸出沉吟，或是嘶聲咧嘴地攢緊拳眼，Billy便立即停下動作，待他反應平復後才繼續。

  
  


　　等清潔傷口告了個段落，原先的清水盆不再澄澈，Silver慢慢可以自力坐直身子，無須仰賴Billy的攙扶，而傷處亦止住了流血。

　　Billy推開舷窗，往外倒去髒水，接著脫去一身黑衣，傾了半鍋放涼的茶水，洗淨雙手的血汙，擦乾後折了回來，舀了一指膏藥，覆去Silver膝下裸露的血肉。

 

　　「你真該聽取Howell的建議。」儘管Billy神情慍怒，語帶不滿，包裹敷料的力道卻輕柔異常。

 

　　「聽著，我很感激你的好意，但──」

　　「你救了大家，扒走解鎖的鑰匙，當我們被鍊在船上的時候。」

　　Silver說到一半的話語驀然被Billy打斷，他昂起頭，對視著Billy映在火光中的眼瞳，平時榛綠的色澤顯得格外蓊鬱。

 

　　「我們什麼都不相欠。」Silver琢磨了陣，又說：「換作是你也會這麼做的，就跟你洗劫行動時不忘尋找藥方一樣。」

 

　　「但你付出的代價高昂。」

　　Billy並未正面回應Silver的猜想，而是撿起躺在地板上的輔具，再次拾起濕布，將接口處的軟羊皮內襯盡所能擦乾淨，並且轉交到Silver手中。

 

　　「在拿騷，或者在任何一艘船上，這些都是英國貴族口中的道德化外之地，我們生活其間，作出的選擇不是出於操守，而是權衡利弊之後的交換。就算是付出生命，也不等同於犧牲，Billy，你也很清楚海盜間的兌現是怎麼回事。」Silver低垂著頭，望向手裡的假腿，隨後自嘲地笑了，「當然，我沒想過事情會演變成這樣。」

 

　　「這或許是你跟Flint的不同之處吧。」Billy說得急又輕，像是低喃。

 

　　兩人靜謐了片刻，隨後Silver俐落套上義肢，看來Howell所言不假，消腫的肢端正好吻合皮套，並無阻礙。

 

　　「如果需要協助，我想弟兄們都很樂意的。」Billy識趣地就此打住話題，僅微微頓首，準備起身收拾桌面。

 

　　Silver一把拽住抽身離開的Billy，指腹劃過那些烙在前臂表皮上的刺青，順勢沿著「好運」、「順風」一路向下，停駐在Billy Bones幾個字母上。墨色的刺青並不是什麼新鮮事，他在De Root頸側見過象徵航海運的海龜，也在Dufresne接掌舵手時，見證船員們幫他刺下代表勇氣的鯊魚血盆大口。

　　如同他失去的左腿，這些刺青既為祈求，亦是紀念跟提醒，隨時隨地警醒他，在這片細沙與泡沫建構起來的世界裡，萬物駐留短暫，多麼轉瞬亦逝，一道浪潮拍來便潰散不成形。但，正是同一個不受文明與權威役使的世界，能夠不斷重組、新生，提醒他自己所為何人，驅使他去達成自認為正確的事。

 

　　沿著字末S的弧線上勾，Silver撫過他跟Billy共同之處，最終收回手，微笑地道了聲謝。

 

fin. 03/31/2017


End file.
